Question: For real numbers $t,$ the point
\[(x,y) = (2^t - 3, 4^t - 5 \cdot 2^t - 1)\]is plotted.  All the plotted points lie on what kind of curve?

(A) Line
(B) Circle
(C) Parabola
(D) Ellipse
(E) Hyperbola

Enter the letter of the correct option.
Let $x = 2^t - 3.$  Then $2^t = x + 3,$ and
\begin{align*}
y &= 4^t - 5 \cdot 2^t - 1 \\
&= (2^t)^2 - 5 \cdot 2^t - 1 \\
&= (x + 3)^2 - 5(x + 3) - 1 \\
&= x^2 + x - 7.
\end{align*}Thus, all the plotted points lie on a parabola.  The answer is $\boxed{\text{(C)}}.$